


Candy

by asahiapollo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, based off of a tik tok, everyone is shocked bc omg suga can sing, i have never seen anything like this on here so i demand that i be the first to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahiapollo/pseuds/asahiapollo
Summary: A little something suga centric featuring singer!suga
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Candy

Sugawara Koushi wasn’t an overly outgoing person like some of his classmates (mainly Hinata Shouyo), but there were times were he liked to be the center of attention.

This was not one of those times.

First of all, he wasn’t expecting everyone to pay attention to him cleaning. Secondly, his favorite song was playing through his headphones as he was cleaning the gym for lock-up. Lastly, he didn’t know how loud he was being at the time.

As the main part of Candy by Doja Cat played, he couldn’t resist singing alone with. 

“I can be your sugar when you're fiendin' for that sweet spot  
Put me in your mouth, baby, and eat it 'til your teeth rot  
I can be your cherry, apple, pecan, or your key lime  
Baby I got everything and so much more than she's got”

What was supposed to happen was for him to have sang it quietly and continue cleaning, he was supposed to be humming it.

That didn’t happen. 

As he closed the supply closet door behind him, he looked up and noticed everyone staring at him.

At first he was surprised with their attention but then it hit him.

Suddenly Suga was as red as a tomato, he suddenly found extreme interest in the floor.

As the world had stopped spinning, Hinata gave it a jump start.

“Suga-san! That was so beautiful, I didn’t know you could sing like that!”

He made a jump for Suga and hugged him. Suga stood there stunned for a second before he chuckled and hugged back. 

“Thank you, Shouyou. But I’m not that good”.

“You really were though! It was like “bwah!” and “bam” with how pretty it was”.

Suga ruffled his hair at the non-sense words.

“For once I understand what red here is saying”, Coach Ukai laughed.

“I mean damn kid, you’ve got quite some talent there.”

Takeda hit Ukai on the arm, mumbling about how you can’t swear at high schoolers.

“It was really pretty”, Yamaguchi looks at him in adoration. 

Suga somehow managed to blush even more.

“Suga you have to sing for us!”, Tanaka screamed.  
“Please Suga”, from Nishinoya.

Kiyoko smiled at him and Yachi nodded beside her.

Daichi and Asahi’s jaws were practically on the group.

Asahi eventually sobered up and complimented him, Daichi stood there in wonder. A strangled noise made its way out of his throat.

Finally he gets out of his shocked display and makes his way to sling an arm over Suga. 

“I’ve known you for how long, and I didn’t know you could sing like that! What other secret talents are you hiding?”

Well I’m in love with you, Suga thought, but that’s not a talent, thats super easy.

Kageyama finally speaks up, “That was honestly the best thing I’ve ever heard”.

Everyone looks at him in bewilderment.

“See! If Kageyama likes it then it has to be good!”, Hinata jumps up and down.

“Yeah!”, Nishinoya joins.

“You have to sing for us again, please!”

Everyone looks at Suga, wanting the same.

“I-... Maybe later, I suppose”.

Hinata, Noya, and Tanka cheer loudly and everyone else smiles. Except for Tsukki.

He looks considerably less annoyed than usual. So Suga supposes that this means he agrees with the rest of the team. 

Suga puts a hand on his neck in embarrassment. He definitely didn’t want to sing in front of others but if it made them happy then it was okay. 

“Alright you guys, clean up for real this time! No more distractions”, Ukai yelled at them, making everyone scramble to finish their job. 

Suga became even more embarrassed at the fact that he was the said ‘distraction’. 

He looked over his shoulder to see Daichi staring at him again, and he looked away so fast that he was surprised he didn’t break his neck.

At this point, Suga’s blush was never going to fade. 

.

After everything was cleaned and locked up, Daichi and Suga walked home together. 

It was quiet for a bit but after getting so far, Daichi stopped and angled himself towards Suga.

It took the other a few steps to realize he had stopped but eventually he stopped too and turned towards him, tilting his head in a silent question.

“You’re beautiful- I mean um, you’re a beautiful singer”, Daichi stumbled over his words. 

“I- Thank you, Daichi”, Suga whispered, yet again finding interest in the ground.

“No seriously, You have to sing for us again please. I didn’t know that someone’s voice could do that.”

Suga’s blush came back and, goddammit, he just got rid of it.

“Okay Daichi, I will. For you.”

The wording in that sentence felt off to him but he delivered it anyways. 

Eventually the two parted ways.

When Suga slept that night, he dreamt of Daichi’s sparkling eyes as he sung to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t expect consistent updates, but it won’t be too long before the next one


End file.
